five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Laxus Dreyar
'Introduction' 'Personality' Laxus was once a kind boy, who was very attached to his grandfather and to his guild. However, changed upon his father's excommunication, and Laxus' growing thought and suspicion that his fame was a result of being Makarov's grandson, and not of his own skills, made him eager to prove himself as a strong Mage in his own right. He grew up to be very boastful and arrogant, even looking down his fellow guild members that he considered weak. He once had a deep belief in strength and reputation, so much tried to take over Fairy Tail for his own, and was willing to kill anybody, including civillains. However, after his defeat and excommunication it appears that his attitude has changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He has shown to be deeply ashamed of his past actions, and sets out to redeem himself. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Laxus was born as the Grandson of Makarov Dreyar the Third Guild Master and a member of the The 10 Wizard Saints. Laxus particularly fond grandfather as a kid. One time during the Fantasia Festival he decided a hand gesture to his grandfather so that he can keep an eye out for him in parade. At one point in his childhood his father Ivan Dreyer implanted Dragon Slayers's Lacrima into his granting the ability to use Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic. Growing up the son of a famous wizard Laxus constantly felt trapped in a shadow by being the grandson of Makarov, and, as a result, felt he never got the credit he deserved. From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so that he could prove himself and become a man in his own right. Laxus' father was later kicked out of the guild for being a danger towards other Fairy Tail members. This incident enraged Laxus, and he tried to convince Makarov to allow his father back into the guild Makarov refused. In the X778 Laxus took part in the S-Class Trial and became a S-Class Wizard at the age of 17. Laxus makes his first appearance when he comments Mystogan after he appeared in the guild to take a job and putting the entire to sleep to hide his appearance. Natsu Dragneel tried to fight only to be stopped by his grandfather. Not long after he witnessed Happy take an S-Class job request but didn't stop him. 'Five World War Prologue' Summit Invasion Arc Post-Invasion Arc 'Five World war Fairy Tail Campaign' March On, Allied Forces First Hargeon Arc Second Hargeon Arc 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Relationships' Alliance Acts Of Order Natsu Dragneel 3rd Division Kakashi Hatake Mirajane Strauss Toshiro Hitsugaya ' 'Kensei Muguruma Orga Nanagear Coalition As a member of the Alliance, he is a swore enemy of the Coalition, as such he holds great anger towards them for invading his world. Kizaru Like most of the other higher ups of the 3rd Division, he holds great hatred towards the Marine Admiral, for not only invading his world, but also thinking he can get away with anything without any consequences, due to his rank. As such he mirrored how Kizaru was abusing his power and rank to do what he wants, to his own past, when he tried to take over Fairy Tail. Nakeem Grindina Laxus was shocked and angered when he witnessed Nakeem killing his own comrade, Di-Roy Rinker, which lead Laxus to kill him, despite his guild's strict no-killing rule, however upon stating that there were times, were his guild can make exceptions. He made an exception for Nakeem, because he not only killed his comrade, but also he mirrored on what he would have done, when he tried to take over Fairy Tail. Yylfordt Granz NaNaNa Najahkoop Pernida Parnkgjas Laxus first meet Pernida, during the Battle of Tenrou Island, as one of the final enemies left. Pernida massive power actually made Laxus nervous of fighting him, which shocked Gray Fullbuster as he has never seen he's fellow guild member nervous when facing an enemy. Laxus later fought Pernida alongside his comrades, which for the majority of it Pernida kept evolving and withstood every time Laxus attacked him. Pernida earned Laxus hatred when he attacked Gray, forcing his friend to cut off his feet to save himself. After Pernida retreated, Laxus commented on how he was a monster and the strongest enemy he has faced yet. 'Powers and Abilities' As an S-Class wizard of Fiore strongest wizard guild, Fairy Tail, Laxus is a very powerful Wizard. According to his grandfather, Makarov Dreyer, he is on the level of a Wizard Saint, which was proven in Grand Magic Games when he defeated Wizard Saint Jura Neekis. His power was later recognized by the Alliance to be placed as a captain within the 3rd Division. He, along with Kensei Muguruma and Toshiro Hitsugaya, were able to take the north of Hargeon Town without much effort and, along with Kensei and Toshiro, were able to hold their own against Admiral Kizaru for a long period of time. He was even able to kill one of Grimmjows' Fraccion, Nakeem Grindina with ease, and even able to defeat another one, Yylfordt Granz while he was in his Resurrección without much effort. He later fought and killed Sternritter NaNaNa Najahkoop, in his Quincy Vollstandig form, but at the cost of his arm to land a decisive blow. For his achievements, the World Government placed a high bounty of 550,000,000 beri's on him. Magic Immense Magic Power: Laxus possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed, to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. His grandfather, Fairy Tail guild master Makarov Dreyar, stated that he is on the level to become one of the 10 Wizard Saints. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Laxus’ signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will, having complete control over its manifestation. He can attack with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability; Laxus, with his great mastery of Lightning spells, has proven himself capable of conjuring bolts of electricity that has either frail, hot enough to heat a metal arm or devastating power to inflict damage. Through its use, Laxus can not only generate lightning from his body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Laxus to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path, and take or even block lightning-based attacks without being injured. *'Lightning Body': The user covers their body in lightning, greatly increasing their speed, and, effectively, turning them into an actual lightning bolt, thereby granting them great flexibility and maneuverability *'Thunder Palace' (神鳴殿 Kaminari Den): *'Raikô: Red Lightning' (雷汞・赩御雷ライコウ・アカミカズチ Raikō: Akamikazuchi): *'Judgement Lightning: ' Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic: '''Due having a Dragon Lacrima implanted inside his body when he was a kid by his father Ivan Dreyer, Laxus is a 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer. He is able to eat his own Element and is immune to almost all forms of Lighting. He also enhanced hearing and sense of smell. * '''Raging Bolt (レイジングボルト Rējingu Boruto): Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!". A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target. * Lightning Dragon's Roar (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): Laxus' version of the trademark Dragon Slayer' attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Laxus' following attack. By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. Unlike most other known Dragon Slayers, Laxus can apparently perform his Dragon's Roar without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use. It was first used to against Kizaru and was strong enough to cancel out his Uzume attack. * Lightning Dragon Charged Fist * Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist (雷竜の内訳拳 Rairyū no Hōken): Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Laxus' subsequent attacks. * Lightning Dragon's Jaw (雷竜の顎 Rairyū no Agito): Having knocked an opponent to the ground and then approached it, Laxus joins his hands and imbues them with a large amount of lightning. He then proceeds to strike the target down from above with his joined hands, causing it grievous damage; the remaining electricity is discharged in the surrounding area, heavily damaging it as well, and leaving both Laxus and the victim in a large crater. * Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd (雷竜・方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): Laxus raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Laxus proceeds to hurl at the enemy. * Lighting Dragon Iron Fist: * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): Physical Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Immense Reflexes: 'Trivia' Category:Fairy Tail Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Thunder God Tribe Category:S-Class Wizard Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Dreyar Family Category:Immense Power Category:Hybrid Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Former Villain Category:2nd Fleet Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World